Voyager Eternal
by DAxilla
Summary: J/7 - Love isn't the only thing that can live forever... A Voyager Halloween story. Been told it is spooky. Femslash - Don't like it? Don't read it! This one is done but it will have a new segment come this Halloween!


_**STAR TREK: VOYAGER**_

**"Eternal"**

An Original J/7 Voyager Story

2007 by Patricia L. Givens

Halloween 2007

**Disclaimer #1:**This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing universe of Star Trek: Voyager. As such, many of the characters and references used within belong solely to Paramount Pictures. I have borrowed them for the purpose of creating this scenario and promise to return them unscathed, and smiling, as soon as I am done. No gain, monetary or otherwise, is expected from their use and no copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

**Disclaimer #2:**All original characters and storylines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them!  ) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Disclaimer #3:**This story depicts an intensely and darkly erotic love story between a Captain and Her Borg. If this kind of thing bothers you, please have your head examined. If you're under 18, I expect half your candy. If this is illegal where you live, well… at least they can only burn you at the stake once…

**Who To Blame:**Thanks must go out to Ky, for spitting water all over her keyboard whenever I make her laugh, to my Chief Engineer, because the boyo can draw, as well as to Andrea and Aw61 for being my beta bogeymen.

**This one is for **_**ceeking**_** because **_**damn… **_** I wouldn't mind being **_**that**_** canary…**

"The dark path of the fairy tale forest lies in the shadows of our imagination, the depths of our unconscious." – Terri Windling

To the things that make us quake, as much with dread as anticipation… and to all of us who _bite_…

Happy Halloween!

DAx /\

* * *

_**"Take me from this earth  
an endless night-  
this, the end of life.  
From the dark I feel your lips  
and taste your bloody kiss." **_

_**  
-Type O Negative**_

**08:37 Hours**

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her ready room, sipping her third cup of coffee as she looked over the shore leave rotations on the PADD in front of her. It wasn't much of a rotation. Most of the crew was already down on the planet now.

Voyager had taken up station keeping between a beautiful little class M planet and its two moons. The environment was friendly, boasting everything from sunny beaches to gently sloping snow covered peaks perfect for skiing. In fact, the planet was perfect for any activity her space weary crew might want to amuse themselves with.

She looked out the wide windows towards the lush green and blue orb, smiling softly. They all certainly deserved the time off.

They had come thirty thousand light years from the original position where they had been pulled into the Delta Quadrant four years ago. They had forty-five thousand light years left to go to get home.

She sighed. Forty-five thousand light years. She wondered how many of her people would have family gone by the time they returned. In fact, she wondered how many of her own crew would be gone before they got back. This was her penance for stranding them here. She would take the entire shore leave at her post on board. It was the least she could do.

Forty-five years.

It was an eternity.

"_Chakotay to Janeway." _Her First Officer's voice came over the comm system.

"_Go ahead."_

"_Seven of Nine has been injured."_

Her head shot up quickly, the PADD forgotten. _"How bad is it?"_

"_Not bad, Captain. She was doing a geological survey in one of the caves near the eastern continent. Apparently she became disoriented and fell. She mangled her hand implant pretty well but otherwise she seems in fair condition. She's still a bit out of it though. Could you have someone meet her in transporter room one and escort her to sick bay?"_

"_On my way. Janeway out."_

She stood quickly and headed onto the bridge, waving her hand at Harry Kim. "You have the bridge Mr. Kim. I'll be in sick bay."

The Ensign nodded eagerly and moved down to the command chair as she entered the turbo-lift.

"Deck four." As the conveyance quietly carried her to the requested destination, she felt her heart rate speed up slightly. Chakotay had said that Seven was going to be fine, but she had to know for sure. All of her crew was important to her, but Seven of Nine held a special place in her heart. When she had first severed her from the Borg Collective, she had taken it upon herself to mentor the young woman, helping her to embrace the individuality and humanity that had been stripped from her at the age of six. Somewhere along the way, her feelings for the brilliant young woman had changed, becoming more complex and deeper. How deep was a question she spent much of her time avoiding.

When the lift doors opened she strode down the hall quickly, entering transporter room one and nodding to the crewman at the controls. The transport pad shimmered briefly and her Astrometrics officer appeared.

She took in the pale face and the hand cradled gently against her chest and moved towards her, reaching out to examine the damage to the mesh covering the back of the appendage.

"Are you all right, Seven?" She asked softly.

The Borg looked at her with a slightly dazed expression. "I am not functioning optimally, Captain."

"Come on." Janeway put her arm around the younger woman's shoulders, noticing that her body felt hot through the bio-suit as she led her back to the turbo-lift for the short ride to sick bay on Deck Five. The room was empty when they entered. "Computer, activate the Emergency Medical Hologram."

The Doctor appeared to their left. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." He glanced over and saw Seven bleeding and his face immediately grew serious with concern. Grabbing a tri-corder, he hustled them over to a bio-bed and had Seven climb up onto it. "What happened?"

The Borg leaned her head to one side, confusion knitting her eyebrows together. "I am uncertain." She held her left hand out to be scanned. "I was conducting a geological survey in one of the sea caves when I felt my body temperature rise and I became disoriented. I must have lost consciousness because the next thing I remember, Commander Chakotay was standing over me, helping me to rise. My implant may have struck one of the stalagmites, causing damage to the mesh."

The Doctor finished scanning her. "You have a temperature of 101. Aside from the damage to your implant it looks like you've contracted some kind of virus."

"A virus?" Captain Janeway looked at the EMH in alarm. "Why didn't the ships bio-filters pick it up?"

"I don't know, Captain. But it doesn't appear to be contagious. A broad spectrum anti-viral agent should take care of it. Let me go get it and a dermal regenerator and I'll get her fixed up."

When the EMH walked away, Janeway moved in closer. Gently, she reached out and took the Borg's left hand in her own, turning it to examine the damage. As she did so, Seven flinched slightly, causing the rough metal edges to scrape painfully across the Captain's palm. A single, fat drop of blood fell from the cut to land on the back of Seven's hand.

"Ouch." She pulled her arm back quickly.

"I apologize, Captain."

"No, no." Janeway smiled. "It was my fault."

"What was your fault?" The EMH looked at the Captain's palm. "Why are you both damaged now?"

"It was my fault." Janeway repeated. "I was looking at her injury and I must have touched a sensitive spot. She jerked and I cut my hand on the edge of the metal. I'll be fine."

The Doctor nodded. "Let me take care of Seven and then I'll run a dermal regenerator over that for you."

"You will repair the Captain first." The Borg said firmly.

"Her wound isn't severe. It will wait."

Seven took on an obstinate look. "You will repair the Captain _first_."

The EMH rolled his eyes. "Fine." He turned to Janeway. "She's in no danger. Let me see your palm."

As he repaired the damage, Seven looked down at the back of her hand, fascinated with the splotch of crimson that seemed to pulsate against the paleness of her flesh. Her mouth salivated and without thinking, she brought her hand to her lips, her tongue darting out to lick the stain from her skin. Shocked by her own behavior, she glanced at the other two, gratified that they had not witnessed her actions. Her tongue tingled where the blood had rested against it briefly.

"There, Captain. Good as new." He moved back to the Borg's side and pressed a hypo-spray to her neck, administering the antiviral agent before using the dermal regenerator to repair her torn flesh. Picking up a pair of slim medical forceps, he bent the metal of the implant back into place, watching as her nanoprobes mended it together. "You're good too." He scanned her again. "The anti-virals are already working, but you're going to need to rest and regenerate for at least eight hours to make sure the virus works it way completely out of your system."

"That is unnecessary." Seven objected. "I regenerated yesterday evening. I am not required to do so again for another forty-eight hours."

"Seven," The Captain looked at her sternly. "You will follow the Doctor's recommendations. Come on, I'll take you back to Cargo bay Two."

The Borg lowered her head. "Very well, Captain."

**09:22 Hours**

Cargo Bay Two was empty and quiet when they arrived. The only sound was the soft humming of the Borg alcoves off to one side. The green glow was comforting to Seven's eyes as they approached them.

"Why were you doing a geological survey anyway?" The Captain led her to her customary alcove. "You were supposed to be enjoying yourself."

"I found conducting the survey enjoyable, Captain."

Janeway rolled her eyes. "You couldn't just hang out at the beach and soak in the sun?"

"That activity would be inefficient."

"It is supposed to be inefficient, Seven. That's why it's called rest and relaxation."

"Relaxation is irrelevant."

The Captain sighed. She set the controls on the alcove for a full eight hour period. "All right. Well, you're going to rest now."

"Yes, Captain." The Borg climbed docilely onto the dais.

"Sweet dreams, Seven."

"Thank you, Captain."

Janeway activated the cycle and watched as the beautiful blue eyes closed. She stayed for several long minutes, watching the Borg regenerate, taking in the pale features quietly before she shook her head and smiled at herself. Stepping away, she headed back to the bridge.

**12:34 hours**

The entity slid quietly to the floor. It was weak, tired, but its senses were fully active and it could smell the scent that had captured its attention from all the way across the ship. Shifting slightly, it moved across the floor, squeezing between the closed doors easily to slide into the confines of a hallway.

It traveled down the corridor slowly. If there were anyone present to notice, it would appear to be nothing more than a deeper stain amongst the shadows clinging to the joining where the bulkhead met the deck.

Reaching a juncture, it moved into a small alcove, its form wrapping around a Jeffries tube access door. The connection was airtight, but that mattered little as it permeated the seal and entered. It had no other thought than to find the source of the scent, the intoxicating aroma that held it spellbound.

The Jeffries tube was dark but it didn't need to see where it was going. The trail was clear, an almost tangible line of musk that suffused its entire being with want, with _need_ and it traveled upwards, cutting through deck after deck until it finally arrived at its destination.

The much larger room was quiet. There were only two creatures occupying it. The entity followed the scent to a structure in the center of the room. The musk wrapped around the chair, clinging to it like a shroud, but it did not belong to the being now occupying the space. This being was small. It did not have presence. It was male.

Pulling back in revulsion, it caught the trail of scent again, following it down a short flight of stairs to another set of closed doors.

It was here!

It was behind these doors.

The shadow swelled slightly, allowing the aroma to permeate its being as it slid inside.

_So small… _It observed the creature, lust and hunger warring within it. Such a diminutive form that it thought at first it had to be mistaken. Then the female shifted and the musk intensified.

There was no mistake. This was the one.

Moving closer, it edged under the desk, stopping just shy of the legs tucked gracefully together. It longed to feed, but it was still too weak in its present form.

Too weak to feed, but not too weak to taste.

Traveling up the legs it moved into the form, suffusing its body completely, traveling along the veins with the blood like a siren song calling out to its very core.

Captain Janeway's entire body went rigid as an intense feeling of pleasure hit her full force. Her limbs began to shake, her hands trembling so badly that the PADD she was reviewing fell from them to clatter onto the desk. She moaned quietly as her eyes closed to show her bright, vivid colors playing behind her eyelids.

The ecstasy was overwhelming. And then, almost as quickly as it hit her, it was gone, leaving her sweaty and tousled, wet in areas that tingled pleasantly beneath her uniform.

_Kathryn…_

She stood, her mouth hanging open as she spun in a circle, her eyes seeking out all the corners of her ready room. "Who's there?" She croaked.

There was no answer.

She came around her desk, her eyes wide and her heart thumping painfully. She had heard her name… hadn't she? Shaking her head to clear the last remnants of the delicious fog from it, she took in a long shaky breath. _**What the hell…**_

There had been something terrifying about the feelings that had just so completely consumed her. Something terrifying and yet… familiar…

She left her ready room to survey the bridge. There was nothing unusual there. Harry Kim glanced up at her and she smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm going to stretch my legs."

He nodded as she entered the turbo-lift. "Deck four."

The trip was short and she soon found herself in Cargo Bay Two, looking up at Seven's pale face as she regenerated peacefully in her alcove. She checked the computer, unsurprised yet perplexed to see that the cycle was continuing normally and that there had been no interruptions. She wasn't sure what had brought her here. Whatever had happened in her ready room, it was certain that Seven hadn't been a part of it. But the sound of her name that she had heard so clearly in her mind…

Shaking her head, she smiled at herself. _**Too much coffee…**_ Turning on her heel, she headed back to the bridge.

**14:08 Hours**

Captain Janeway sighed. She had been trying to go over the latest Astrometrics reports for the last hour but could not shake the feeling of being watched. It was all in her mind, she knew that. She had run a system wide scan for any intruders twice and came up with absolutely nothing for her trouble. But she still could not shake the feeling that she was missing something.

It had to be whatever had happened to her earlier in the day. Maybe if she just spent some time away from the ready room…

Grabbing up her PADDs, she stepped onto the bridge. "It's too quiet." She smiled at Harry. "I'm going to finish going over these reports in my quarters. You have the bridge. I'm sure you can handle the shift rotation."

"Of course, Captain." If Harry was surprised, he hid it well. Janeway hardly ever invoked her right to work from her quarters. If she chose to do so now it was certainly her prerogative. It wasn't like anything exciting was going on anyway.

Janeway spent the trip to her quarters going over the morning's events. She had no frame of reference for the ecstasy that had gripped her in her ready room. It was an all encompassing rapture that she had never experienced before. The underlying feeling of menace that had come with it had in some way heightened the experience and she was a little disgusted with herself for having found it so enjoyable.

What she didn't find enjoyable was not being able to explain it.

Entering her quarters, she went directly to her replicator, standing before it for several long seconds. What she wanted was whiskey, what she ordered was coffee, black, double strong, and double hot.

She took the beverage over to the couch, setting her PADDs down on the table, she slipped off her boots and swung her legs up, tucking them underneath her as she looked out at the stars, sipping her drink.

What had made her go check on Seven? What in the world would cause her to link the sinister pleasure she had felt behind her desk to the young woman regenerating innocently in Cargo Bay Two? Or had it just been what it always was, the desire to observe her Astrometrics officer when she was unaware, when she was unable to turn those sky blue eyes her way and make the Captain's knees go weak.

"Enough!" She groaned. How she felt about Seven was a dangerous train of thought on a good day. Coupling it with how she felt earlier… well, that was just a recipe for disaster.

Squaring her shoulders, she picked up one of the PADDs and went back to work.

**15:21 Hours**

It was stronger now.

It had followed the small form back to her private place, curling up in a corner behind the couch where she reclined, soaking in the strength and heat that radiated off of the female in waves.

Its hunger was sharp, a painful need that made it quake in its intensity. But it still could not feed. Not yet. Not yet… but soon.

Sliding around the edge of the couch, however, it could not resist the temptation to taste the female's essence yet again, especially since it would be able to maintain the contact for a longer period this time.

It traveled up the fabric and entered through the back of her neck, feeling her hair stand on end as her eyes rolled back in her head. She began to whimper as it traveled down her limbs, using her veins as a conduit to reach every point in her body. It centered its mass between her legs, feeling the moist heat intensify at the juncture, caressing her mercilessly from the inside, stimulating her muscles and nerve endings until she was shaking like a leaf.

Janeway groaned, arching her back in automatic response. It was happening again, but it was so much more this time. She felt as though her entire body was on fire, as though a flame of liquid heat and desire was being pumped outward from her heart to infuse every cell of her body. She couldn't move. Her muscles were rigid, flexed almost to the breaking point, she could feel them burning as each cresting wave of pleasure broke through her. Each orgasm thundered through her only to be followed by another, then another, and another. Until the pleasure was finally too much and she passed out, her body falling slack onto the damp cushions of the couch beneath her.

_**Kathryn… my Kathryn…**_

It slipped quietly from the female's body, tingling all through its ethereal form as it slid languidly across the floor. _Never_ had there been such a one. The strength of her, the taste of her, the passion in her… they were palpable, even from across the room.

It was weakened again. Not so much as before but its exertions had definitely taken a toll. It had to remove itself from her presence for the time being. If it stayed, it would not be able to resist the desire to join with her again. If it did that, it might never gain enough strength to feed.

And it desperately needed, and wanted, to feed on her.

**16:37 Hours**

Janeway woke with a startled gasp. Her skin was clammy to the touch and her muscles cried out with an aching she had never felt before. Climbing to her feet, she felt herself sway and reached out to steady herself on the arm of the couch. She had a fever. She could feel it in the coldness of the air against the skin of her face and neck. She scanned the room quickly, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

_**What the hell is happening to me?**_

As much as she hated to admit it, she needed to see the Doctor.

The feeling that she was being watched stayed with her as she made her way to sickbay. Only when the doors shut behind her did the sensation dissipate.

"Captain?" The Doctor came out of his office. Taking in her pale face and the light sheen of sweat on her forehead he directed her to a bio-bed and grabbed a medical tri-corder. He noticed the wildness in her eyes and frowned. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." She took a deep breath. "Doctor is there any chance I've contracted whatever virus it was that came back from the surface with Seven?"

"Not according to my scans. Your endorphin levels are off the charts but you are not showing any signs of any kind of illness. What are your symptoms?"

"I feel overly warm, breathless, paranoid… Like someone is watching me. I had an experience where I felt as though my body was invaded by something… but I couldn't tell you what. I felt the same sensation earlier in my ready room, albeit on a much smaller scale. I've run several scans for intruders on board and none have been detected."

"Where were you when this last episode happened?"

"On the couch in my quarters."

"What were you doing?"

Janeway frowned, not liking the direction she could feel the conversation taking. "I was going over Astrometrics reports."

"Rather dry reading." The Doctor said gently. "You've been burning the candle at both ends since shore leave began. Is it possible that you just dozed off? The experiences sound a lot like dreams to me."

She bristled. "Doctor, I assure you, I do not make it a habit to nod off in my ready room."

"I know that, Captain. But the ability to dream is still there even in the lightest of sleep states. From what you have described, the situations took place in the rooms you were actually in while engaged in activities you were actually doing at the time. Your medical scans are all negative. You don't even have the tiniest bit of a fever. It's the only answer I can offer."

Janeway took a deep breath. "I want you to go a bit deeper, Doctor. I want you to run a full cranial magnetic resonance scan."

"You think the problem might be neurological?" He said skeptically.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "But as Captain I don't have the luxury of being unsure. I need to be certain that I am in control of all my actions and mental processes. Run the scan. If nothing else it will make me feel better."

"Very well." He led her to the surgical bio-bed, dropping the scanner in place over her forehead as she closed her eyes.

Janeway waited patiently as the Doctor began the scan. He watched her readouts closely, humming some unidentifiable melody under his breath until the scan concluded. "Well?"

"Your bio-neural energy readings are normal. Synaptic responses are normal. Neural pathways are uncompromised. Captain, there is nothing wrong with you."

She pushed the scanner aside and sat up, sighing as she nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. At least that's one thing I don't have to worry about."

"Captain, I sincerely believe you have just been working too hard. I suggest a hot bath and a good night's sleep."

"Is that your professional diagnosis, Doctor?" She said dryly.

"It's the only one I can offer." He patted her gently on the shoulder. "The ship will survive you getting a solid eight hours rest."

"Very well. Thank you, Doctor." She ran her hand across the back of her neck as she stretched her shoulders, feeling the snap of tension filled tendons give way. Shaking her head, she left sickbay.

**17:29 Hours**

As soon as the sickbay doors closed behind her, Janeway felt the presence return. It was stronger this time, almost overwhelming. She craned her neck to the side, trying to see around the curve in the hallway when the lights went out. She stood perfectly still, waiting for the emergency lighting to kick on, but nothing happened.

She slapped her commbadge. _"Janeway to Ensign Kim."_

There was no response.

"_Janeway to the bridge."_

Silence.

She moved back towards sickbay but the doors did not open. She had just reached for the pad to perform a security override when she heard a scratching sound from the other end of the hall.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed quietly in the stillness. She had started to believe she had imagined the sound when it came again. A low scraping noise followed by what sounded like nails being dragged across a rough surface.

Squaring her shoulders, Janeway moved towards the sound, rounding the curve in the hallway to peer into the darkness at the other end. She thought she saw something move, a darker shape within the shadows in the far corner next to a Jeffries Tube alcove. She stared harder, trying to see through the darkness.

Her breath tore from her in a gasp when twin eyes appeared on the wall near the ceiling. They glowed white in the darkness and, as she started to move backwards, they advanced on her slowly.

Turning, she ran past sickbay heading straight for the turbo-lift. A small cry of relief escaped her as the doors slid open, inviting her into the darkness within.

"Deck one!" She snapped. She held her breath until she felt the conveyance start to move. Her heart was pounding hard in her ears and she could feel something traveling up her spine that she was not accustomed to feeling.

Terror.

Fear she could deal with, had dealt with a hundred times in the past. But the unadulterated rush of primal dread was something altogether different. She shifted from foot to foot, her hands reaching out in the darkness to assure herself that she was alone in the lift. When the movement came to a stop, she knew she was nowhere close to the bridge.

The doors slid open to another pitch black hallway, but it was familiar. She knew every meter of Voyager and her senses told her she was on deck three. Not far from her own quarters.

A sound overhead drew her attention and she looked up, her heart catching in her throat as bile filled her mouth.

The hatch above her was cracked open and twin points of light stared down at her, seeming to float in the blackness around them.

Most people would have been frozen to the spot by the feeling of horror that washed over them, but Kathryn Janeway was not most people. Gathering her wits, she raced down the hallway, slamming her hand into the pad next to her own door to override the sensors. Once inside, she sealed the door and backed away from it as something large and heavy slammed into the outside.

The assault was continued once… twice… and then everything went silent. She backed up to the far corner of her living room, her calves bumping into the low coffee table. The only light was from the star field outside the window and it was barely enough to allow her to see her own hand when she held it in front of her face.

And yet, she could see a darker form crouched low in the corner next to the door. It seemed to unfold, growing outward until the eyes appeared again to spear her through the heart with their intensity. She tried to cry out as the thing advanced but her vocal cords would not cooperate. Instead, all that came out was a strangled cry that left her mouth dry and her hands trembling.

The form continued to advance and she reached behind her to a small compartment to withdraw a phaser. She held it in front of her like a shield as the form finally showed itself fully, causing her mouth to drop open at the spectacle in front of her.

Six feet of nude blonde Borg stood before her. The normally blue eyes were so clear they had almost no color as the younger woman stared at her with hunger and need flashing through them.

"Seven?" She whispered. "Seven what are you doing?"

"_Kathryn…"_

Janeway swallowed. That voice. "It was you." She whispered.

"_Yessss…"_ The voice was low, almost melodic and hypnotizing. _"Need…"_

She backed up as Seven came closer and her hand covered her own mouth in horror when she saw the twin points of the younger woman's canines extend past her upper lip. She swallowed again, trying to will strength back into her limbs. "Seven, you're not well. We need to get you back to sickbay."

"_Nothing there can help me, Kathryn…"_

Her name fell from the full red lips like the lyric of some song and she felt herself falling into the cadence of the voice. She stood perfectly still as the Borg came closer, pressing her naked form against the Captain's trembling body.

Seven's nostrils flared and she leaned in even closer, drinking in the scent of the smaller woman before her. Her hands came up, one going behind Janeway's back and the other curling itself around her neck as she pulled her closer, closing the distance between them, crushing their bodies together.

Janeway shivered as the lips she had longed to taste closed on hers. Her mouth opened and a long, velvet tongue reached in to tangle wetly with her own. Her mind yammered at her to pull away, to fire the phaser, to put up any kind of fight against the creature holding her in its arms but she couldn't. This was Seven. Whatever else was in there with her, it was still Seven. And she could not, would not hurt her. Instead she watched as though outside of herself as her body betrayed her, wrapping its arms around the lithe form and returning the embrace and kiss with wild abandon.

Seven picked her up easily and carried her to the bed. She dropped her onto the mattress and tore the uniform from her body before she fell on her. The strong hands everywhere at once, sliding across her skin, over her breasts and hips as she writhed beneath their attention.

"Seven… stop." She whispered weakly but the Borg either would not or could not obey. She gasped when she felt the warmth of the younger woman's tongue lick its way down from her neck to circle around one nipple. Lips and teeth closed over it roughly, sending a spike of pleasure to the juncture between her legs. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back as the tongue continued downward, flicking into her navel before trailing through the auburn curls between her thighs.

"_Yesss…" _The word was both guttural and sibilant before it was lost in the sound of the Borg lapping against her sex, drinking in the musky moisture she found there.

Janeway shook in ecstasy, her entire being focused on the point where the tongue made contact with the distended ridge at the top of her cleft, the roughness of it a counterpoint to the pleasure suffusing her entire body. The delectation was all consuming and a huge wave of euphoria closed around her, pushing her to a higher precipice than she had ever felt before. With a loud scream, she came violently, her body shuddered its surrender as a cloud of bliss descended upon her.

Seven continued to drink her in, licking every last drop of fluid from her before climbing back up her body to bury her nose in her hair. For a moment, there was nothing except the two of them as the young woman rested in her arms.

Then the form against her began to shake. It was subtle at first, then more pronounced as Seven's body doubled over in pain. The lanky form slid off of her and onto the floor, writhing in agony.

"Seven!" Janeway climbed to her knees, looking down at the young woman, panic and fear fighting within her for dominance. "Seven, what is going on?"

"_Dying… Not enough… not nearly enough… need…"_

"Not enough what?" The Captain shook her head, trying to clear it. "What is it you need?"

Seven was silent for a moment and then spit the word out as though it was anathema to her. _"…blood…"_

"Blood…?" Janeway whispered, her eyes going wide. "My blood?"

The Borg nodded, tears running down her face from the pain wracking her body.

"Take it."

Seven looked up at her, shock apparent in her face. _"I will not harm you…"_

"And what? The alternative is that I get to watch you die? No." Janeway slid into her command mode. "Take what you need. Take just enough to hold you until we can get you to sickbay and find out what the hell is going on."

"_No…"_

The Captain gentled her tone. "Seven, please. Take what you need. I trust you."

The younger woman's hunger showed plainly on her face as she climbed slowly to her feet. Sliding onto the bed behind the Captain, she inserted her knees between Janeway's, using them to slide the smaller woman's legs apart. Her Borg enhanced hand slid around the smooth stomach to rise and close firm fingers on one of her nipples while her other hand slid down and into the warmth between her legs. She began to fondle the swollen bundle of nerves, making Janeway arch back, her head falling to one side to expose the long expanse of her neck.

The Captain groaned. The fingers moved against her faster than was humanly possible, stirring her passion to almost the breaking point. She closed her eyes and saw bright pinpoints of light behind her eyelids.

Then she felt Seven enter her.

Two long, slender teeth plunged into her neck, piercing her jugular, causing the blood to flow in an exquisite torrent across the blonde's tongue. The fluid was hot and sweet, nectar in Seven's mouth, burning down her throat like the finest whiskey to explode into warmth in her stomach. She tightened her arms around Janeway, her small grunts of delight lost in the whimpers of ecstasy coming from the redhead.

Janeway felt like she was on fire. Her veins sang with pleasure and every beat of her heart was like a separate, all consuming orgasm. As the strong muscle in her chest began to slow, the colors behind her eyes began to coalesce, forming a picture in her minds eye. When her heart thudded for the last time and finally ceased, the image of Seven's face was the last thing she would ever see.

Then, there was nothing.

**18:45 Hours**

_**Colors… swirling, blending, maddening… Coalescing into images all permeated with the faint glow of an eerie, green light. Images of fear, of terror, of surrender… of serving. Then light again. Faces she recognized. Faces that mattered but she could not form the thoughts as to how or why.**_

_**The only thought that mattered was the salty tang of the fluid traveling hotly over her tongue, the feel of the torn and ragged flesh clinging to the teeth embedded in it. It did not register that the teeth were hers and that the flesh was not. **_

_**Such things were trivial…irrelevant. Only the hunger mattered. Only the need.**_

_**Oh, and the need was great. Like a spike of passion and ecstasy surging through her body to reach the nectar traveling across her lips. The exquisite sensations like no other orgasm she had every experienced. As though her entire body was a single nerve ending, reaching out, wanting desperately…**_

_**Finding release…**_

**00:01 Hours**

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her command chair, her legs crossed and her eyes closed as her hand ran lovingly over the console next to her, memorizing every curve of its surface as though she had never touched it before. When she felt the long, cool fingers of her First Officer close over her hand, she smiled to herself, bringing the beloved fingertips to her lips to suck on them lightly as she opened her eyes to gaze into swirling depths of azure blue. Seven's eyes on her were smoldering, already hinting at the deadly passion that was waiting for her once their duties were complete.

"The men?" She whispered, running her tongue down a long index finger lovingly.

"In stasis. Producing efficiently."

It had been so easy. They had returned from the planet as she beckoned them, one by one, two by two, only to find that the Ark had become an abattoir. The females came to Janeway, the males went with Seven.

"Was there any problem…with the Doctor?"

The Borg smiled, her eyes glowing in the low light of the bridge. "No, Captain. Once I interfaced with his program he was more… _accepting_ of our new situation."

"Excellent." Her voice was low as she turned Seven's hand to kiss the center of her palm. She ran her tongue up the thumb and then around onto her wrist. Her teeth ached to bite down on that tender flesh again and her eyes closed in rapture as she felt the pulse beating there, as she heard the blood singing in her own veins call out to that of _her_ Eternal.

Smiling, she breathed in the musk of the woman sitting next to her as she sent her voice out to her crew. All through the decks of Voyager, the remaining females closed their eyes, their hearts thudding painfully in their chests as the words of their maker threaded through their minds.

_**Follow me… we have worlds to drink…**_

Kathryn Janeway, Voyager Eternal, turned ethereal gray eyes on her lover.

Forty-five years…

So short a time…


End file.
